Bye bye, my big love
by shootingstar97
Summary: After the Battle with Team Plasma ended Touko felt confused about N's farewell. She must do something. While Cheren sadly watching her beloved friend depressed, thinks that he worst fear is going to be true. Checkmateshipping. One-shot.


**HIi! I'm finally back here :D First of all I need to say something. I deleted my last fic because I find very bad written and I wasn't able to continue it. Maybe I'll rewrite laterm, and when I finished it I will publish it. For now I'll focus on one-shots :)**

 **So I hope you like this story, I tried to put a lot of otp feelings on this one lol**

* * *

It was almost 10 p.m. in the quiet Nuvema Town. Actually, all the Unova Region was quiet since Team Plasma was defeated some days ago. But just because all was peaceful doesn't means all was over.

Touko was there in the battle against N with her brother Touya and since then she can't stop thinking about it. Something bothered her a lot. The way N was gone after all didn't seem right. He looked so confused about what he was and what he should be, Touko wanted to help him somehow. She felt sorry for didn't do anything to change the situation.

" What do you'll do now all is over? " Cheren asked to his friends who are reunited in Touya and Touko's house. After all was over, they always reunites to try cheer Touko up, although they eventually fails.

" I'll try to follow the steps of Dr. Araragi. " Bel answered with a animation in her face. It seems she finally had found something that she can do after a whole journey trying to find it.

" I don't know. For now I'll stay in home with my mom for a while... " He paused to fondle his Samurott who was in his side. "... And take care of my pokémons! "

" Well, I'll stay training so I can be the champion. And after this I want to do something useful to people. " Cheren said with the determitation that only he had. " And how about you, Touko? "

" Me? I-I have no idea. I'm sorry... " Touko said with a sad face. She never had been thought about what to do in life. All this time she has been following her brother's shadow while everyone have goals, she had no idea what to do. While was in journey all she thought was to defeat Team Plasma and help the pokémons she could. Now she didn't have any direction and only have a vision of a confusing N leaving.

Cheren watched Touko with a remarkable sadness in his eyes. He was by far the one who most felt bad for his friend. His vision of Touko was always of someone happy who saw the life with a big optimism. He loved Touko's smile and since Team Plasma and N appeared in her life, he saw her smile fading away more and more. He couldn't forgive himself for did nothing to prevent this to happen.

After some more conversation everyone falls asleep, except Touko, who continued with the thought that she should do something prove her existence worth. In the next day, Touko spent all morning unseen and the afternoon packing her bag like she was going to a new journey.

" What are you doing, sis? " Touya asked without understand what his sister was going to do. There's no any Pokémon League for a while, what she was thinking to do packing the things like she's going to a whole region?

Touko, without saying any word hugged her brother. Nothing else was necessary. Touya already knew what his sister was trying to do.

" You will leave when? " Touya asked with eyes full of tears, already aware that his sister intended to go not knowing when she might return, although he always played the independent, he knows he will miss her so much.

" Tonight. I really need to do this. " Touko answered caressing her brother in order to comfort him. " I ask you to don't told Cheren and Bel while I haven't gone yet. They probably will try to stop me. " Touko said while let Touya out. She knew her brother will not try to stop her.

Touya nodded in answer while he whiped his tears.

Night had fallen on Nuvema Town. Touko took slow steps leaving the town, with the thought of how much she was happy while she was living in the town and the several moments passed with her brother and friends, moments that she'll never forgot. But her thoughts was interrupted by a familiar face who was in her way. Her friend Cheren was standing next to the town's exit like he was waiting for her.

" What are you doing here so late? " Touko asked while she approached her friend.

" I ask the same thing to you. " Cheren said extremely calm while adjusted his glasses. " You aren't thinking in follow that guy aren't you? "

" Touya told you, right? " Touko rushed while tried to leave the town. " I'm sorry but you aren't going to stop me. "

" Are you crazy? " Cheren increased his voice tone and caught Touko's wrist in order to stop her. " You have no idea of where he is. He ma-"

" I need to do this! " Touko interrupted him and turned to only find a worried look trying to stop her to leave. " Do you saw how he has gone? He is confused, he grow up thinking that separate pokémons of humans was the right thing to do and later discovers that he was tricked all the time. I need to help him. "

" You like him, right? " Cheren released her wrist and lowered his voice in frustration. Since he saw their two together for the first time, he always thought she have some feelings for N, which was strangely painful for him.

" I… I really don't know... " Touko said with a confusing tone. " I know that I feel so sorry for him, he doesn't have any human feeling. I wanted to do something to help him. So maybe I felt useful at least once in my life. "

Silence dominated the place for some minutes, only for Touko feel her friend's arms to be involved on her body in a big hug. Cheren always avoided any type of hug and this ended shocking her. She had never received such a strong hug before, not even her brother did that. She ended noticing how much Cheren don't wanted her to go away.

" Please Touko, don't go. " Cheren begged with a crying voice tone. He had lost all tranquillity he had. Although since a child he had a secret crush for Touko he never had too worried about it, until N appeared. After that he saw Touko increasingly distant and his worst fear was to lost her to N and now he saw this fear becoming true.

" Do you want me to stay here that much? " Touko asked shocked to what she was seeing. The closest she saw her friend to cry was when he was telling his frustrations in Twist Mountain, but here was different, he was on her shoulder hugging her hard while begging to her to stay with him. Although she known him for over ten years, this was the first time she noticed how important she is for him.

" I'm sorry Touko, but you are very important for me. Since I was child I saw you as someone strong, happy and optimistic. Although you're reckless sometimes, I always liked the way you saw the things, but after this guy appeared you've became sad and depressed. I'm sorry if I failed to protect your smile. " Cheren said while he released Touko. His voice tone was still crying but this time more calm.

" Protect… my smile? " That words reached Touko hard. " Cheren that isn't your fault! It's something that just happened. I need to fix my mistake to not preventing your suffering. " Now it's Touko's time to hug her friend. She had a mix of feeling with her, something that never happened before.

Cheren felt his heart race while Touko hugged him. It seemmed that his words reached Touko's heart very hard. After some time hugging each other, Touko finally released him while wiped her tears and picked a pokeball.

" Do you have your Simipour with you? I want to trade with you. " Touko smiled, something not seen in a while.

Cheren picked the pokeball containing his Simipour and handed to his friend while she did the same with her Simisear. He was confused to why she asked him such a thing but at same time he was happy to finally see Touko's smile again, her true smile, the smile he loved a lot.

" I want you to keep it so you'll never forget me while I'm gone. And I also want to remember you. " Touko said while she kept her new pokémon in her bag. " I promisse will go back some day. But you need to promisse me one thing: that you will wait for me. "

" I will. Don't matter how much time it will takes I will always wait for you. " Cheren said while he wiped his wet face and adjusted his glasses.

After another big hug Touko was gone, now with her friend's consent. She doesn't felt confused anymore, Cheren gave her confidence she needed. Now she have not just a reason to go, but a reason to came back.

Cheren also doesn't felt sad anymore because his worst fear wasn't going to be true. Although Touko was going he finally noticed he wasn't going to loss Touko to N. She always kept her promisses and this is probably another promisse to be keep.

" Bye bye, my big love. " Touko was already out of sight when he said that. With the wind blowing in his hair and a restored confidence. " Come back soon. "

* * *

 **Well, first of all I'm really sorry for any gramatical mistakes and incoherences. I wrote this many times to avoid this but since english isn't my first language it may contain some errors. About the trading part I put that because is something that actually happened in canon. If you battle Cheren in Memory Link of BW2 you'll notice that he'll use the elemental monkey you had rather than that he had, I really think that was amazing and decided to put that in the story :D I hope you had enjoyed this!**


End file.
